Sonreir
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Él no sonreia, nunca lo hacia y las sonrisas que ella daba eran solo una mascara que ocultaba su dolor. Tal vez lo que necesitan para sonreir de verdad lo pueden hallar en el otro. Pesimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

¿Alguien me extraño? O lo que es más importante ¿Alguien extraña mis historias Shino/Hina? Porque traigo una que destila miel por donde quiera. Estoy enferma de un ojito y al parecer va para largo, así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia para la próxima historia. Siento mucho si decepciono a alguien. En fin los dejo leer.

Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los utilizo para beneficio de esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

Personajes con leve OoC (o mucho).

* * *

**SONREIR**

¿Cómo es que había llegado a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba? Ni siquiera lo sabía, y aunque recordaba todo lo que había pasado por la noche, cada detalle y minuto transcurrido, no lograba entender como de una simple plática pasaron a donde se encontraba ahora. Y aseguraba que su acompañante se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. O al menos trataba de hallar una solución al "Problema" que tenían ahora.

La noche anterior había descubierto al amor de su vida, teniendo intimidad con su prometida en medio del bosque. Sabía que él no la amaba, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero en su interior guardaba una estúpida esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella le amaba. Naruto siempre tendría ojos para su compañero de equipo, ella había sido su compañera, amiga y ahora sería su esposa y madre de sus futuros hijos ¿Y ella que? ¿No había nadie que sintiera un mínimo de interés por ella?

Sabía que no era fea, aunque tampoco era tan atractiva, según su parecer. Su modo de vestir que rayaba en lo mojigato disminuía mucho su atractivo, además aunque poseía uno de los doujutsus más poderosos de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, también era cierto que no tenían una belleza espectacular. Y lo que más la molestaban eran sus enormes senos. Siempre batallando en conseguir sostenes de su talla, corpiños que le permitieran usarlos para su labor de ninja y cuando usaba sus exquisitos kimonos, estos siempre se abrían demás del busto por lo enormes que eran y atraían miradas de hombres tanto jóvenes como ya adultos.

Había estado entrenando en el bosque cuando escucho ruidos extraños y vio a la pareja más conocida de toda la aldea en un momento que solo ellos deberían de compartir. Los sonidos que salían de la peli rosa fueron los que atrajeron su atención hacia ellos, pero encontrar semejante espectáculo hizo que la poca esperanza que tenia se fuera al caño. Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta se fue de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido y sin proponérselo fue a dar a los terrenos que le pertenecían a la familia Aburame.

Había estado llorando por las siguientes cuatro horas siguientes desde el espectáculo visto. Sintió a los insectos que Shino estaba entrenando para la vigilancia de la aldea cercas de ella y uno que otro habían subido por unos de sus brazos mientras estaba recargada en un gran cedro y se deslizaba sobre la corteza hasta caer sobre el pasto y juntar sus rodillas con su pecho mientras escondía su cara y abrazaba sus piernas.

Cuando se encontraba mucho más calmada y cansada por derramar tantas lagrimas empezó a jugar con los insectos y hablar con ellos. Por su compañero sabía que ellos la escuchaban, aunque ella no podía comunicarse con los insectos con desahogarse un poco se sentía mucho mejor. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a sentir demasiado sueño y aun recargada sobre la corteza se quedó dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero cierto olor a madera y hierbas inundo su olfato, además de cierto calor que la rodeaba. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella misma abrazaba a esa fuente de calor y que dicha fuente aunque no le abrazaba con fuerza era firme. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado y que algunas pequeñas luces flotaban alrededor del bosque. Levanto su vista y reconoció las gafas oscuras de su compañero de equipo, quien al parecer no se percataba que ella había despertado ya que se encontraba distraído con una luciérnaga sobre su dedo índice en la mano derecha.

Shino la tenía rodeada con sus piernas que estaban flexionadas y su otro brazo descansaba en su rodilla izquierda. Ella se encontraba apoyada en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, en su rostro salto un rubor al darse cuenta que Shino había abierto su acostumbrada gabardina y chaleco jounin para darle calor debido a que la noche estaba un poco fría. Sin querer se abrazó un poco más a él y Shino se dio cuenta que Hinata había despertado.

-Estabas hecha un ovillo y tus labios se estaban poniendo azules.- Dejo que la luciérnaga se fuera y centro su atención ahora en Hinata.- Te lo explico, para que no haya malos entendidos por la posición en la que nos encontramos.

-Jamás pensaría mal de Shino-kun ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunto refiriéndose al lugar en específico, no al bosque que era propiedad de su clan.

-Los insectos me lo dijeron. Venía a seguir con el entrenamiento pero fui interrumpido cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí durmiendo.- Lo decía manteniendo la vista al frente.- ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a estar en estas condiciones en este lugar?

-Gomen Shino-kun, yo no quería molestar. Gomen.- Tapo su rostro el torso de Shino y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía enrojeció violentamente, pero aun así no se separó de él.

-No me molesta que estés aquí. Pero me causa curiosidad encontrarte en ese estado. Se nota que has estado llorando ¿Tu clan aun te molesta?- Esta vez sí bajo su vista para verla y estudiar su reacción.

-No, no se trata de eso. Desde que deje el liderazgo del clan y abandone el complejo Hyuga no se me han acercado. Hanabi-sama me manda mensajes cuando puede para saber cómo esta y me da noticias de Oto-sama.- Sintió una corriente de aire golpear un costado de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que su chaqueta estaba un poco mojada. Quizás el lugar en donde durmió estaba mojado o había un charco.

-Si no quieres decirme no hay problema. Recuerda que eres mi camarada y entre camaradas nos apoyamos.- Quiso dejar zanjado el tema, no quería presionarla para que dijera que le ocurría. Sintió como Hinata buscaba más su calor y se dio cuenta que parte de su chaqueta estaba empapada.- Mi casa queda cercas, si te quedas más tiempo en la intemperie así enfermaras.

-¡No es necesario Shino-kun! ¡No quiero causarte molestias! Puedo llegar a mi departamento y me preparare un baño.- Se levantó inmediatamente y le dio una pequeña referencia. Cuando iba a emprender la retirada la voz de su compañero la detuvo.

-No es conveniente. Tu departamento está retirado, mi casa esta cercas. Si te dejo ir a tu casa posiblemente enfermaras y si mañana nos mandaran llamar para una misión te encontrarías indispuesta.- Imito a Hinata y se puso de pie, aun no cerraba ni su chaleco ni su gabardina, por lo tanto ella tenía una excelente vista del buen estado físico de su compañero, lo que causo de nueva cuenta un sonrojo.

Por todos era bien sabido, que los Aburame siempre vestían bastantes ropas encima, ya sea para mantener ocultos los orificios de donde salían sus insectos como para mantener una temperatura constante para ellos. Pero Hinata nunca se imaginó que su compañero tuviera un físico espectacular. Había estado de misión un par de veces con el vengador reivindicado de Uchiha y a este no le molestaba que ella lo viera andar solo con pantalones y el torso desnudo. Hinata no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia él, pero había detallado muy bien su físico y la verdad es que Shino no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarle al Uchiha.

Su torso estaba muy bien formado sin parecer exagerado al igual que sus abdominales que estaba bien definidos. Como diría su amiga Ino, "En ese tallador si lavaba a mano todos los días". Cuando su mente cayó en cuenta lo que se había dicho a sí misma, sintió que se desmayaba. Y casi vio el suelo si no fuera porque su amigo que la sostuvo por la cintura y la pego hacia él estaría saludando al suelo.

-Lo vez. No estás bien. Sera mejor llevarte a mi casa.- No dio lugar a replica y la cargo estilo princesa.

El camino fue bastante corto, la oji perla no tenía idea que de verdad estaba muy cercas de los terrenos Aburame. No fueron más de diez minutos de camino cuando vio el sencillo complejo del clan de los insectos, no era ostentoso y frio como el de los Hyuga, de echo a Hinata se le antojaba bastante cálido, muchas flores para que sirvieran de hogar a los insectos que iban de un lado a otro.

-Shino-kun, puedes bajarme ya me siento mucho mejor. Además no sé si a tus padres les parezca bien que llegues conmigo en brazos, agregando no tengo otra ropa que ponerme. De nada sirve que me hayas traído a tu casa.- Hinata se encontraba más avergonzada que de costumbre. Por estar viendo los alrededores del hogar Aburame no se había puesto a pensar en esas sencillas e importantes cosas.

-Mis padres no están. Y mi madre de joven también era kunoichi, no le molestará que tome alguna de sus ropas y prestártelas ¿segura que puedes sostenerte en pie?- Casi a la puerta de su casa Shino la bajo al verle asentir suavemente.

-¡Shino-kun!

Se escuchó un grito a espaldas del Aburame y después como una chica se abrazaba del cuello del Shino. La chica era de piel bronceada y hermosos ojos miel, cabello lacio y de un chocolate brillante con una sencilla yukata de color azul marino y un obi celeste.

-Asumi-san, por favor le pido que no haga eso. Mis insectos pudieran interpretar sus acciones como un ataque y lastimarla.- Con delicadeza aparto los brazos de la chica pero ella inmediatamente se abrazó a uno de las extremidades superiores casi cortándole la circulación.

-Estuve buscando a Shino-kun todo el día sin poder hallarlo.- Pegada al nombrado se balanceaba hasta que noto a la ex heredera del clan Hyuga.- ¿¡Quién eres tú y que haces con mi Shino-kun!?- Le apunto con el dedo en medio de los pechos de la Hyuga.

Hinata no había intervenido en nada porque se encontraba muy sorprendida de la aparición de la chica llamada Asumi. Por lo que parecía era miembro del Clan Aburame, ciertos rasgos en ella se lo confirmaban y al parecer era novia de su amigo o al menos esa era la impresión que daba por el modo en el que actuó Asumi al verla junto al Aburame.

-Me llamo Hyuga Hinata. Soy compañera de equipo de Shino-kun. Un gusto conocerte.- Dio un paso hacia atrás y ofreció una elegante reverencia.

-Aun no me dices que haces con MI Shino-kun, Hi-na-ta.- Afianzo el agarre que tenía con Shino fulminándola con la mirada. Hasta que el futuro líder del clan Aburame intervino.

-Asumi-san. Lo que haga o no haga con Hinata-san no es algo que a usted deba interesarle. Soy libre de ir y venir a placer con quien yo guste. Se lo he dejado en claro varias veces, si esto continua me veré forzado a tomar otras medidas. Si nos permite íbamos entrar a mi casa. Adiós.- Se soltó del agarre de la chica que lo miraba entre sorprendida y mortalmente enojada.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Shino en verdad estaba molesto al escucharlo hablar tanto y el tono tan firme que uso para con la chica llamada Asumi, quien creyó era su novia. Cuando vio a Shino dar dos pasos para abrir el shoji la chica de pelo chocolate exploto.

-¿¡Es que acaso me cambias por ella!? ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, ni siquiera sus ojos son bonitos y esa ropa que usa de seguro oculta una horrible barriga!- Grito viendo directamente a Hinata quien llevo directamente su mano a su pecho.

Si una chica pensaba así de ella, que podía esperar Hinata de los chicos. Seguramente lo que Asumi decía era cierto y en verdad resultaba repulsiva a la vista de los demás. Quizás ese era uno de los motivos por los que su padre jamás hizo nada por ella, no tenía ninguna de las características de los Hyugas. Por eso Naruto siempre la vio tan solo como una buena compañera y nada más. La voz de Shino la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hinata tiene cualidades que van más allá del físico. Posee una belleza interior extraordinaria, su empatía es impresionante, una excelente kunoichi, hermana ejemplar.- Aunque Shino enumeraba cada una de esas cualidades que según ella poseía, seguía sintiéndose poco atractiva.- Eso sumado a sus bellas facciones, según mi manera de ver no hay ninguna otra mujer en la aldea o cualquier otra que compita con su belleza. Y conozco muchas aldeas.- Shino tomo el brazo de Hinata que estaba en sock por las palabras dichas y por fin entraron a la casa del Aburame.

Lo que dijo Shinono eran mentiras, él no tenía esa necesidad. Siempre exteriorizaba sus ideas y su sentir, esta vez no era la excepción. Aunque sabía que su amiga sufría de auto estima baja, muy pocas veces la ayudaba a subirlo, pero no soporto que Asumi, quien lo perseguía a sol y sombra, insultara de esa manera a su amiga.

-El baño esta por aquí, hay unas toallas grandes dentro. Buscare la ropa de mi madre y la llevare a la habitación de al lado.- La dejo enfrente del cuarto de baño de tamaño medio y le mostro la habitación donde podría cambiarse.

-Muchas gracias por todas las molestias Shino-kun.- Llevo sus manos a su pecho y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices chocándolos entre si.- Y gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas, no tenías que molestarte.- Sonrió forzadamente a su amigo que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la sonrisa era fingida.

-Me molesto la manera en cómo te hablo. Asumi-san se ha dado atribuciones que no le corresponden. Solo porque mi madre sugirió un posible compromiso, pero eso no quiere decir que ya se ha decidido. Además ella no te conoce y no sabe de tus cualidades.- Cuando iba a dar media vuelta para dejar que la oji perla se asease una pregunta echa por Hinata lo hizo girarse nuevamente hacia ella.

-¿De verdad Shino-kun piensa eso de mí?- Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Pero en verdad estaba sorprendida de que Shino pensara así de ella. El jamás le había dicho nada por el estilo.

-No tengo ningún motivo para mentir. Lo veo innecesario.

-Gracias de verdad Shino-kun. No tienes idea lo que significa eso para mí.- Le sonrió ahora si sinceramente y él solamente asintió.

Ahora si Hinata se adentró al baño y se despojó de sus ropas. Se dio cuenta que su chaqueta estaba empapada de todo un lado incluyendo su pantalón. Afortunadamente su ropa interior y su blusa de malla se encontraban secas, así las podría volver a utilizar e incluso salir con ella. Dejo que el agua se llevara la frialdad en su espalda y extremidades. Pero aún le daba vueltas al asunto de Naruto y del porque si tenía todas las cualidades que Shino le había mencionado a Asumi nadie se acercaba a ella de manera romántica. Y de nueva cuenta su ánimo decayó un poco.

Mientras Hinata tomaba su ducha, Shino se dio cuenta que su gabardina también estaba mojada, pero al ir tan empalmado no se percató de eso. Mientras buscaba la ropa de su madre se despojó de la gabardina y también del chaleco, no quería arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado. Hayo lo que buscaba y le pareció que su madre vestía un poco ligera en su tiempo de kunoichi para las costumbres de su clan. Así que eligió un short ninja en color negro y medias ninjas negras a medio muslo, unas blusa de malla y otra blusa de tirantes que supuso iba sobre la de mallas en color negro con bordados de su clan en color rojo y para finalizar una gabardina que también iba a medio muslo y muy, muy ajustada. Hinata se tendría que conformar con esto ya que fue lo único que encontró que le pudiera quedar a su amiga. Lo importante era que no enfermara.

Fue hacia la habitación en donde se cambiaría Hinata y dejo las prendas de vestir ahí, iba a salir de la habitación para él ponerse otra ropa ya que, aunque estaba acostumbrado a andar así en su casa, sus compañeros jamás lo habían visto así y lo incomodaba un poco que Hinata lo hiciera. Los orificios en su cuerpo no eran para nada atractivos y seguramente a Hinata le desagradaría verlo. No es como si le importara la apariencia física, para él siempre el deber shinobi estaba sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero siempre que había una presencia femenina cercas no sabría cómo reaccionaría esta, así que mejor se evitaba problemas.

Al darse vuelta vio a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta que lo miraba con un muy fuerte color escarlata en todo el rostro. Sujetaba fuertemente la toalla y lo miraba directamente, aunque al ver bien los ojos de la oji perla se percató de que Hinata lo estaba escaneando y que al parecer eso provocaba el rojo en su rostro. Su ego, algo de lo que creía carecer, se elevó a dimensiones desconocidas. Después de todo era hombre y tenía a una atractiva mujer viéndolo de pies a cabeza, aunque esa mujer era su amiga, no dejaba de ser precisamente UNA MUJER. Mujer que tenía el cabello aun goteando dándole una apariencia sexy, aunque se cubría con la toalla bien podía ver el nacimiento de sus senos cubiertos también por su ropa íntima superior que al parecer era de color negro. No sabía que Hinata tuviera hermosas piernas largas y torneadas por el ejercicio de los entrenamientos y esa bella piel de tono lechoso. Él no era un pervertido, pero daban ganas de recorrer ese perfecto lienzo de piel con manos y lengua.

Su respiración empezó a ser un poco irregular, detuvo sus pensamientos y se obligó a regresar a la realidad, tenía que controlar a las hormonas y sobre todo a los insectos que se revolvían inquietos en su interior. Mientras tanto Hinata sentía como Shino la miraba e inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y la autoestima que había bajado de nueva cuenta regresaba a ella. Tal vez y solo tal vez lo único que debía de tener era un poco de confianza en sí misma y explorar un poco más su feminidad. Además la vista que le estaba regalando Shino era por demás espectacular. Jamás lo había visto sin la enorme gabardina, ni siquiera lo había visto con su chaleco y verlo solamente con su playera de malla era un toda una revelación de la que no se podía perder. Le dio un poco de gracia que aunque Shino mostraba más piel de la que usualmente hubiera permitido, no se había quitado las gafas oscuras, pero algo capto su atención de inmediato y no fueron otra cosa que los pequeños orificios en sus brazos y parte de su cuello. No lo pensó dos veces y fue directo hacia Shino olvidándose por un momento que solo se encontraba con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y escondiendo la ropa de encaje en negro que llevaba puesta.

Shino la vio acercarse mientras Hinata observaba sus brazos y casi estaba seguro que lo que en verdad veía eran los orificios que había en ellos, por un momento pensó en cubrirse pero recordó que ahí no había nada con que hacerlo, además que se perdió en el suave movimiento de caderas que Hinata hacia mientras caminaba. Sintió el calor de sus delicados y delgados dedos mientras tocaba suavemente por cada uno de los agujeros.

-Nunca había visto tus brazos. Es maravilloso lo que puedes hacer con tu cuerpo para tener a tus compañeros contigo.- Y aunque la azabache casi lo dijo en un susurro él la escucho perfectamente. Hinata no se percataba de lo cercas que estaba del cuerpo de su amigo.- ¿Solo los tienes en tus brazos y cuello?- Levanto su vista a él ahora si percatándose de lo cercas que estaba y enrojeciendo de golpe pero sin quererse apartar.

-También en parte de mi pecho ¿No te causan desagrado?- Frunció su seño con evidente confusión. A cualquier otra chica le hubiera causado repulsión. En la aldea siempre se escuchaban rumores de que por eso los Aburame batallaban en encontrar pareja, ya que al someterse a ciertas técnicas dejaban al descubierto parte de su piel para que vivieran en ellos insectos y a las mujeres les resultaba algo repulsivo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo encuentro fascinante! ¿Podría ver también las de tu pecho? Si…si no te molesta, por supuesto.- Se abofeteo a si misma por hacer una pregunta tan atrevida pero su curiosidad había podido más. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás e iba a decirle a Shino que lo olvidara pero justo cuando lo iba a decir vio con sorpresa como su compañero se deshacía de su playera.

¡Dios! Ahora no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Si ver aquellos pequeños agujeros en el cuerpo de su compañero o ver esos bien trabajados músculos abdominales y espectaculares pectorales. Su curiosidad gano de nueva cuenta y se acercó nuevamente al castaño levantando su mano derecha para llevarla al pecho del chico Aburame. Con cuidado y delicadeza empezó a detallarlos uno por uno y acortando aún más la distancia. La piel de su compañero era suave y el contacto disparo una extraña reacción a su centro haciendo que su respiración aumentara.

Los toques que realizaba Hinata en su pecho estaban mandando descargas de diferentes intensidades a todo su cuerpo y luchaba por mantener su respiración y cordura a raya, pero sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo tomaría el control de su mente y no se podía permitir eso. Tenía que luchar y hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, él no era como Kiba su compañero hiperactivo y compulsivo, él era analítico y mantenía siempre su cabeza fría para evitar errores. Pero por más que lo intentaba, más se convencía que en cualquier momento mandaría todo por un reverendo tubo.

Hinata levanto su mirada y observo como Shino también la miraba directamente, no necesitaba de su doujutsu para darse cuenta que él estaba igual que ella y que si no había hecho nada era porque estaba luchando con sus instintos. Tal como ella lo estaba intentando, pero la verdad simplemente ya no quería luchar. Dejo caer su toalla y tomo una de las manos de Shino para colocarla en su cintura, él como si fuera tan solo un muñeco se dejó controlar, mientras que Hinata llevaba su otra mano a las gafas de Shino y las retiraba mientras las dejaba en la cama. Después fue Shino quien actuó y bajo lo suficiente para tomar posesión de los rosados labios de su amiga.

Algo dentro de la mente de ambos les gritaba que se detuvieran, que no continuaran pero ellos por primera vez en su vida se olvidaron de la voz de la razón, conciencia o lo que fuera que les estuviera hablando. Actuaron como sus cuerpos les pedían, se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento sin tener en cuenta de las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear, pero ambos eran valientes y luchadores, cualquier cosa que se les presentara saldrían adelante. Él la trato con delicadeza extrema y ella le recompenso con caricias, besos y palabras dulces. La mirada siempre puesta en el otro, dándole a entender que no se arrepentían de lo que hacían, que al día siguiente resolverían lo que tendrían que resolver, mientras tanto se entregarían lo que se querían entregar.

Al finalizar, solo la habitación había sido testigo de lo que ahí había pasado, respiraciones aun agitadas y un abrazo lleno de algo que no se le podía dar nombre porque no lo conocían y un beso un beso que no querían que terminara nunca mientras aún se abrazaban, un beso que los invitaba a repetir la reciente actividad, roce de cuerpos que extrañamente se acoplaban a la perfección y sueño, un sueño que también los invitaba a un mundo en donde podrían alejarse de todo y a la vez replantearse el que hacer con su vida al día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente llego llenándolos de preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas. Extrañamente no había arrepentimiento en ninguno de los dos, pero había un "¿Y ahora qué?" en la mente de ambos. Por su parte Hinata temía que su "amigo" pensara mal de ella y él tenía miedo que Hinata pensara que ella solo significara un simple acoston. Shino fue quien actuó primero y poseyó sus labios nuevamente en un suave beso.

-Quédate conmigo por favor. Permíteme mostrarte el amor, cuidado y respeto que te puedo dar. Déjame sacarlo de tu corazón.- No había necesidad de sacar nombres a la luz ya que estaba en el aire. Ojos cafés claros frente a ojos Luna. Él sobre ella en la cama esperando alguna respuesta o reacción.

-Shino-kun. – Lo nombro en un susurro. Quería decirle que sí, que ella también quería ser libre de un amor que ahora era aún más imposible porque el despertó a la mujer que se ocultaba en ella, que sus caricias ahora eran tatuajes en su piel y sus besos estaba marcados con fuego en su memoria táctil, que quería que él la tocara y ella quería tocarlo. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero solo pudo enredar los dedos en el cabello castaño y atraerlo hacia ella para besarlo como lo había hecho la noche anterior esperando que entendiera su mensaje.

Y él lo entendió y porque era un Aburame prometía que Hinata lo llegaría amar más de lo que quiso al rubio y próximo Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja, ahora ella era su mujer, se olvidaría solo por esta vez de formalismos, ella era suya ahora y nadie podría impedirlo y de nueva cuenta la amo físicamente y la vio sonreír de diferente manera. Ella sonreía feliz y él era la causa de eso. Y por primera vez Shino Aburame sonrió abiertamente. Por primera vez él sonreía feliz, porque ella era feliz por su causa.

* * *

¿One-shot? Según la cantidad de reviews que reciba.

Píquenle abajo para que me hagan sonrojar por favor */*


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aunque dije que lo subiría dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que tuviera, decidí hacerlo de todos modos, no me gusta tener ahí perdido por mi laptop capítulos perdidos, así que bueno, he lo aquí. Cortito pero quería poner la reacción de Naruto en este fic y que se diera cuenta de lo que se había perdido. Siendo sincera no me gusta la pareja NaruHina ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Ya sin más que agregar las (os) dejo leer en paz.

Advertencia: Personajes con poco (mucho) OoC.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

¡Dios! ¿Hace cuánto había abandonado la aldea? ¿Cinco meses? ¿Tal vez seis? Sakura lo mataría por dejarla tanto tiempo y sin haber planeado bien la boda, pero ella era una mujer y a las mujeres se les daba bien todo eso. Él lo único que quería era unir su vida con ella por el resto de sus días, no importa como fuera la ceremonia ni nada de eso, si por él fuera solo firmaba los papeles y la llevaba a la pequeña casa cercas de la torre Hokage que había adquirido recientemente y que también dejó que ella amueblara a su gusto.

Pero por el momento solo quería llegar a su departamento, bañarse y comer varios de sus deliciosos tazones de ramen. Ya en la tarde informaría de la misión de la niebla. Esperaba que Tsunade oba-chan no lo matara a golpes por dar el informe después pero en verdad estaba exhausto, parecía que alguien hubiera extraído todo su chacra y le dejaran solo lo necesario para andar y respirar. Maldito Sasuke-teme que se salvó de la misión para entrar en anbu, si al menos él lo hubiera acompañado se habría divertido molestándolo.

Entro a su departamento de soltero y fue directo al baño para deshacerse de toda la tierra y suciedad de su cuerpo, después de eso abrió el refrigerador cerrándolo inmediatamente no fuera que la cosa verde con espuma y que al parecer ya había cobrado vida propia lo fuera a devorar a él, abrió su alacena y saco sus adorados tazones de ramen, bendito kami que tardaban en caducarse y no se tenía que preocupar por eso. Después de eso fue a dormir por quien sabe cuántas horas y ahora si se encamino hacia la torre de la vieja Tsunade como la llamaba.

Después de otras horas y constantes golpes que casi lo mandaban al hospital salió huyendo de la torre por una de las ventanas al puro estilo de su sensei peli plata. Iba de camino hacia el hospital y tratar de robar a la peli rosa de su prometida del trabajo aunque sea por algunas horas. Pero la imagen de una chica en el parque con algunos niños llamo su atención. Creía conocerla de algún lado pero aunque forzaba a su cerebro para trabajar en reconocerla no pudo y no ayudaba que ella se encontrara de espaldas.

No había visto a nadie en la aldea que fuera kunoichi y vistiera de ese modo, y sabia por los guardianes de la puerta que ningún ninja extranjero se encontraba de visita en la aldea, así que movido por la curiosidad se acercó al parque en donde estaban y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos para averiguar de quien se trataba. Vestía una chaqueta pegada al cuerpo completamente desde el cuello en manga larga, hasta la cadera en color verde militar. Podía también ver que llevaba una falda ninja en color beige corta y unas medias ninja a medio muslo con sandalias de piso obviamente también ninja. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta, era de color negro azulado y ese color le recordó a su amiga Hinata, pero ella jamás vestía de esa manera tan ¿Sensual?

Al parecer la ninja le ayudaba a los chicos de la academia en algunas posiciones de defensa, la llamaban one-san, así que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no era su maestra. Eso solo hacía que su curiosidad aumentara y quisiera ver a un más su rostro. Un bordado en la falda hizo que descartara una posible espía de otra aldea, llevaba el bordado de insecto del clan Aburame, pero la chica aparentaba más o menos su edad y no recordaba aparte de Shino en la academia de ese clan.

Dos miembros del clan Aburame pasaron por donde estaba ella con los niños y observo como se detenían para dar una reverencia hacia la chica, fue inmediatamente respondida con suavidad y elegancia e inmediatamente regreso con su labor con los niños. No pudo soportar más y salió de su escondite para averiguar de una vez por todas quien era esa misteriosa y sensual chica.

Los niños se encontraban escuchándola atentamente y emocionados de que los ayudara. Minutos antes se encontraban desesperados y con el ánimo por los suelos al no poder hacer bien la posición de defensa para el examen práctico del día de mañana. Dos miembros del consejo del clan Aburame la vieron y se detuvieron a saludarla y agradecía enormemente que ellos la aceptaran aunque no fuera una Aburame de nacimiento. Se esperaba que algunos se opusieran, y los hubo pero no por las razones de que ella fuera una infiltrada para extraer los secretos del clan, más bien temían que al clan Hyuga no les pareciera y trataran de hacer algo en contra de la unión matrimonial. Agradecía a Dios que eso no hubiera pasado y todo se llevara con clama. Una boda sencilla con sus amigos y el clan. Y era inmensamente feliz. Lo era después de recibir tan lindas noticias dos días atrás. Shino se encontraba durmiendo después de una larga ausencia así que no sabía las buenas nuevas.

El grito de los chicos llamando al héroe de Konoha hizo que volteara hacia atrás y viera a quien fuera su antiguo amor mirándola con rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad. Desde que había pasado la noche con Shino no volvió a ver al rubio, después supo que se encontraba en una larga misión en la Niebla. El momento de saber si en verdad había olvidado a Naruto había llegado, pero no se sorprendió de saber que aun guardaba un tipo de cariño por él, pero ya no era el tipo de cariño que se esperaba sentir por alguien amado, sino por el regreso de un buen amigo al hogar. Nada más. El mismo cariño que sentía cuando veía regresar a sus camaradas después de un alarga misión, incluso ahora lo sentía cuando veía llegar al Uchiha.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿En verdad eres tú?- Naruto simplemente no lo podía creer. Se quedó congelado en su lugar sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Naruto-kun.- Sonrió sinceramente, como solo se le puede sonreír a un amigo.

Él lo noto, su sonrisa era diferente. Antes lo veía y sonreía como si esperara algo de él. Siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien que no captaba las cosas de buenas a primeras, pero el tiempo y la guerra lo habían hecho madurar aunque no lo quisiera y era capaz de ver cosas que antes no podía. Ahora una de esas cosas eran las diferentes reacciones que Hinata tenía. La Hinata de ahora y la Hinata de ayer eran inmensamente diferentes.

-¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

La voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta de donde andaba y se golpeó mentalmente para responderle.

-Bien. Un poco aburrido, no se me da eso de la diplomacia.- contesto en automático.

-Es parte del trabajo de ser Hokage, deberá aprender de eso también.- Le contesto amablemente hasta que los chicos decidieron empezar a bombardear al rubio con preguntas.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora con los chicos platicando de sus aventuras y de la pasada guerra. Les dio ánimo para que no se rindieran y que siempre tuvieran una sonrisa en su rostro. Al pasar del tiempo los chicos se fueron cada uno a sus casas para seguir entrenando para su examen. Ya a solas Naruto por fin decidió hacer la pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

-Hinata-chan ¿Por qué llevas el símbolo del clan Aburame en tu ropa?- Sentados en una banca a distancia prudente Naruto observo de nueva cuenta la falda de Hinata.

-Bueno, es que mientras estuviste fuera todos estos meses cambiaron ciertas cosas aquí. Una de esas cosas fue que me case con Shino-kun.- Hinata casi suelta una risa al ver caer a Naruto de la banca.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero cómo fue que paso?- Se esperó todo menos eso. Shino nunca mostro algún interés por ella, bueno en realidad nunca mostraba nada, pero Hinata estaba enamorada de él ¿tan rápido lo olvido? ¿Y eso no era algo bueno? ¿Que ella por fin hubiera superado un amor que él nunca iba a corresponder? Estaba siendo egoísta. Muy egoísta. Hinata se merecía ser feliz con alguien como Shino, quien tenía un sentido de la lealtad enorme. Entonces Naruto sonrió feliz por Hinata. Se notaba que de verdad ahora era correspondida y sobre todo se le veía enamorada. Tal y como él lo estaba de Sakura.

-¡Felicidades Hinata-chan! ¡De veras!- Se levantó del piso y fue directo hacia Hinata para sofocarla en un abrazo.

Ella por otra parte, aunque conocía bien el carácter explosivo de Naruto no se esperó que la fura a abrazar y dar varia vueltas en el aire. Si alguien los llegara a ver podrían malinterpretar las cosas y no quería malos entendidos ni con Sakura ni mucho menos con Shino.

Naruto dejo a Hinata en el piso al sentir una sensación extraña en los pies y que subía por su espalda y brazos. Sentía un hormigueo pero también un aura negra por los alrededores. Al ser quien era, siempre había alguien que quería lastimarlo y ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación y por eso la conocía también.

-¡Ha! ¡Duele mucho! ¿¡Que rayos es esto que me pica!?- Empezó a rascarse en cada tronco y banca que se encontraba. Todo el cuerpo le ardía. Fue cuando vio a Shino Aburame con la mano extendida hacia él y como pequeños insectos salían de sus ropas y regresaban al dueño frente a él.- ¿¡Oyes que te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me atacas!?- Aunque ya lo habían abandonado sentía aun la picazón en su piel.

-Shino-kun.- Hinata lo miraba entre preocupada y siendo sincera con miedo de que hubiera mal interpretado las cosas.

-No me gusta que toquen a mi esposa, no importa que sea un amigo a quien no ve por largo tiempo.- Dijo serio y yendo hacia donde se encontraba Hinata quien suavizaba la mirada al verlo y sonreía ya que no había enojo hacia ella.

Bajo con el dedo índice la gabardina que tapaba la parte de su boca y beso los labios de su esposa de manera suave y corta por estar en un lugar público.

-¡Oigan dejen eso para cuando estén solos, yo aún no he podido ver a mi Sakura-chan y ustedes comiendo frente a los pobres! ¡Dettebayo! ¡Además solo la estaba felicitando por que se casó! ¡Ahora me compadezco de ella por tener un esposo tan celoso!- Les gritaba mientras seguía rascándose la espalda y lo brazos.

-Entonces ve directo a ver a tu prometida y deja a las esposas de otros en paz.- Lo vio directamente pero divirtiéndose con el asunto aunque no se notara.

-Shino-kun, solo me felicitaba, ya conoces a Naruto-kun.- Atrapo el brazo del Aburame y se pegó hacia l.- Aunque Shino-kun tiene razón, deberías ir a ver a Sakura-chan, no sea que te metas en problemas.- Aconsejo Hinata viendo hacia el hospital que estaba muy cercas de ahí.

-Ya me voy para dejarlos solos tortolos, sé que es todo lo que quieren.- Sugirió en tono pícaro guiñándoles un ojo y huyendo del lugar en una nube de humo antes que Shino mandara de nueva cuenta a sus insectos.

Al desaparecer la nube Hinata sintió unos pequeños ascos y se soltó del agarre de Shino para buscar un bote de basura y devolver el desayuno de la mañana. Shino se acercó a ella preocupado y al verla vomitar se alarmo, la sostuvo por la cintura mientras Hinata aún se encontraba devolviendo todo.

-Hay que llevarte al hospital o mejor directo con Tsunade-sama para que te revise. Debiste decirme que estabas enferma.- No quería regañarla pero estaba preocupado por ella. Hinata no era alguien que se enfermara tan fácilmente y eso quería decir que algo grave podría estarle pasando.

-No es necesario Shino-kun, Tsunade-sama ya me reviso. Te lo quería decir cuando llegaste pero preferí dejarte descansar y después platicar contigo.- Se apoyó un poco en el mientras lo miraba y sonreía para tranquilizarlo, aunque por la expresión que tenía su esposo era obvio que estaba fallando.- Quisiera enjuagarme la boca y comprar algún jugo para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, ¿Te importaría?- Capturo de nueva cuenta su brazo y se apoyó en él, se sentía un poco débil.

-De acuerdo, y me dirás todo lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama sin omitir detalle.- Caminaron hacia una fuente y después a un puesto de jugos. Conocía perfectamente bien a Hinata y sabía que para no preocupar a los demás ocultaba las cosas. Pero también sabía cómo presionar para hacerla decir toda la verdad. Lo bueno de ser, marido y mujer.

-¿Tenías que ser tan duro con Naruto-kun?- Pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaban en el pasto y se recargaba en él tomando de su jugo.

-No me gusta que alguien que no sea yo te toque. Me molesta.- Directo como solo él podía ser.

-Le quedaran ronchas por vario días.- Volteo a verlo con la pajilla en la boca y ambas cejas arqueadas.

-Recordatorio de que no lo vuelva hacer.- Mirada hacia al enfrente y media sonrisa en los labios.

-Sakura sospechara que fuiste tú y también lo golpeara por haberme abrazado.- Aun con la pajilla lo acuso con la mirada para ver si encontraba remordimiento en el.

-Mejor aún.- Total indiferencia mezclada con diversión.-

-Shino-kun es malo.- No lo soporto más y sonrió para él.- Me pregunto lo que harás cuando tengas una niña.- Empezó a labrar el camino hacia el tema que quería llegar.

-No habrá diferencia. Pero prefiero que tener solo chicos, así solo me preocupare porque nadie se te acerque.- Frunció las cejas, pedía a Kami que no tuviera niñas y si las tenía empezaría a mejorar cada una de sus técnicas y empezar nuevas. Tal vez le pediría a Ibiki-san entrenamiento en torturas.

-Shino-kun.- Llamo su atención Hinata.

-Dime que fue lo que te dijo Tsunade-sama ¿Nada grave verdad?- La interrumpió para que no fuera a cambiar el tema.

Ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía que ocultaba miedo entre esas palabras. Así que tomo su mano mientras abría la chaqueta y ponía la mano de Shino sobre su vientre.

-Quizás es demasiado pronto, ya que no lo planeamos. De hecho no planeamos nada de esto, solo la boda, pero a lo que voy es que, tienes que empezar a preocuparte si es que los nenes que vienen en camino son niñas o una de ellos lo es.- Sonrió con algo de burla por la expresión que tenía Shino e s esos momentos.

Detrás de las oscuras gafas, sus ojos café claros estaban abiertos a más no poder y la mano que tenía Hinata en su vientre estaba empezando a sudar en exceso, unos cuantos insectos empezaron a rodear el vientre de Hinata reconociendo el chacra de su amo dentro de su cuerpo. Cualquier otra chica hubiera gritado de error pero para ella era un gesto muy tierno de los insectos. Shino volteo a verla y veía que sonreía. Debió suponer que ese brillo extraño que vio en ella al llegar de su misión en Suna era el de una mujer embarazada. Retiro la mano del vientre y la estrecho en un abrazo firme que ella supo interpretar como felicidad.

-Gracias Hinata. Gracias.- Susurro en su oído mientras sonreía igual que aquella vez en la que ella acepto quedarse a su lado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Sea cual sea la respuesta me gustaría saber su opinión por favor.

**Dniizz:** Querida que bueno saber de ti. Te extrañe :'( bastante tiempo sin saber de ti. Pero me da gusto tenerte de vuelta dejándome tus lindos mensajes. Lamento escuchar que tienes tanto trabajo en la escuela, pero te mando todas mis buenas vibras desde aquí. Ciento dejarte un poco decepcionada, pero decidí no agregar lemmon en esta historia. Quizás en otro próximo one-shot lo haga. No se me olvida que tú fuiste mi primer review. Así que eres como una de mis consentidas.

Me dio mucho gusto saludarte y espero verte pronto dejándome tus bellos mensajes.

**TenshiMarie-chan:** Jajajaja hay que tener una bolsita de papel para la hora de hiperventilar querida y antes que nada, FELICIDADES. No eres un año más vieja, se es un año más sabio (Hay que levantarse el ánimo) ¿Qué te parece un one-shot solo para ti? Tenía pensado hacer un Tobi/Hina para este fin de semana. Aunque si prefieres puedes mandarme una sugerencia.

Me agrada que me escribas, tus comentarios hacen que vomite arcoíris sobre la laptop. Y espero tu mensaje para saber tu respuesta. Por cierto ya ando mejor de mi ojito. Gracias

**Sabaku noo Gaa:** Me fascina tu nombre. A mí tampoco me gusta Naruto con Hinata. Comparto la misma (exacta) opinión. A mí me gusta Shino en diferentes aspectos y me da cierta cosa que no haga muchas apariciones. Quizás por eso se ganó un lugar en mi corazón. Todos los fics en donde sale es yaoi y la verdad esos no me gustan, ni el yuri. Así que no los leo, pero respeto bastante a quien los hace.

Un saludo y millones de gracias por tu comentario.


End file.
